tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Master Wight/We need a new wiki admin.
I would like to start this soapbox speech off by thanking MrrGingerNinja for the work he (or she) has put into the wiki so far, and also for creating this Wiki so we have somewhere to look for info on our favorite mod. Well, it's my favorite at least :D (or is it..? ;D) Sadly, though, MrrGingerNinja hasn't been seen on this wiki in quite some time. I joined in october of last year and haven't seen a bit of editing done by MrrGingerNinja in that time. However much work he/she may have put into this wiki, it doesn't mean that he/she can just leave and still expect to retain ownership of this wiki. We need someone who really wants this wiki to succeed and who will be on at minimum 2-3 times a week. We need someone who puts effort into the wiki and works hard to make it improve. We need someone who will take care of the people who keep vandalizing the different articles. May I nominate myself? :) As much as I dislike the idea of stealing the wiki from someone else, it's the only way I can think of that we can get someone active involved in the running of this wiki. We need to set some guidelines that will maintain the quality of the articles, something that I believe I can accomplish. I could do all the preaching about proper grammar and such that I want, but given the fact that I am just another wiki contributor at the moment, nobody has any reason to listen to me. If I were able to take ownership of this wiki, I'd be able to get things going a little more smoothly, and would be able to keep those irritating trolls out of our community. Given that there are such a small amount of "regulars" to this wiki, I could have just proposed to the wikia staff that I be made owner of this wiki without telling anyone. I don't, however, think that's the way to go about it. People won't listen to a leader that they don't want in leadership, so I want to know what you guys think. Would you be alright with me assuming the role of Owner in this wiki? If you think that you know of someone who could do a better job than me, then please let me know so I can talk to them. I don't care who runs this wiki, so long as it's someone who will do a good job of it. If I find someone else who would do a better job, I'll gladly step down and give them my full support. Feel free to leave your thoughts in a comment. Let me know what you think, whether or not you support my petition, etc. If nobody has convincingly objected to my taking Ownership of this wiki by the 31st of this month, I'll go ahead and request to the Wikia team that I be made the wiki owner. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts, '-Master_Wight' Category:Blog posts